


488P

by thegreatgasly (londonbird)



Series: Let Me Touch Your Fire [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Established Relationship, Fast Cars, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonbird/pseuds/thegreatgasly
Summary: Charles and Pierre go for a ride in Charles' Ferrari.





	488P

**Author's Note:**

  * For [p1erregasly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1erregasly/gifts).

> Simone, this fic wouldn't exist without you and the conversations we had about Charles' car. I can't thank you enough for the inspiration.  
Charona, thank you for the help and encouragement as always, it's infinitely appreciated.

The night was clear, half moon and a handful of stars barely illuminating the road ahead somewhere between Nice and Monaco, the trees left and right not even noticeable as shadows. They hadn’t passed another car in what seemed like forever, it was just them and their comfortable silence and everything else had ceased to exist.

They’d had dinner at the harbor in Nice, spending time with friends like a normal couple, just laughing, eating, talking, sitting together until the place had shut down way past midnight. The others had moved on to a bar then, offering them to crash at their place, but the urge to sleep in their own bed had been stronger, neither of them willing to miss out on that chance they already had so rarely throughout the year. Besides, it was only a short ride back home, especially in the Ferrari.

Charles loved moments like this, where he could actually use the car the way it was built for. Not stuck in traffic in the narrow streets of Monte Carlo but on the freeway, out in the wild, with nothing holding back its real potential. And yes, he knew about the speed limit, but he wasn’t hurting anybody when he let his foot drop on the gas a little harder out here in the middle of the night, the engine roaring and fiercely propelling the car forward, pushing him back into the seat. It gave him a rush, not quite as much as when he was driving his race car, but it was better than nothing, a small fix of his constant craving for adrenaline.

Other people might have felt nervous, handling such a powerful car at such a high speed, but Charles was calm, one hand casually on the steering wheel and the other covering Pierre’s hand that was resting on his thigh. Pierre was possessive and that was one way of him showing it, not only when they were around others but also when they were alone. He was claiming him, touching him just because he could, and Charles would be lying if he said he didn’t find it hot.

He glanced at Pierre and stepped down on the pedal harder, not to impress him but because there was something in Pierre’s eyes that spurred him on, and when Pierre smiled at him in return Charles didn’t just feel adrenaline, he also felt like the luckiest man alive.

At the age of 21, he had already achieved so much, more than most people achieved in their whole lives. Formula 1’s prodigy, on track for one of the most successful careers the sport had ever seen, exceeding expectations in only his second season. He owned an apartment in Monaco, wore designer clothes, drove a Ferrari and dated his best friend. It couldn’t get much better and in moments like this he wondered if it was even real, if one person could really have all that.

“You know, you look like you were born to drive a Ferrari”, Pierre suddenly cut through his sentimental thoughts and the silence, startling him just a little. 

He looked over at him, raising an eyebrow as he chuckled in slight confusion. “What?” Charles wasn’t sure if he’d heard him right, and even if he had, he didn’t get what Pierre meant.

“You belong in this car. It’s like it was made for you.” Pierre moved around in his seat, fighting the seatbelt to curl up on his side to face Charles, eyes fixed on him. “You look sexy as hell driving it.” His voice was low and seductive and his hand squeezed Charles’ thigh, making Charles’ breath hitch in surprise. He hadn’t expected the conversation to take that turn, but that was Pierre for you. Always ready to hit you out of nowhere.

Pierre’s hand started moving upwards slowly, applying just enough pressure so that Charles could feel the warmth radiating through the fabric of his sweatpants, and he had to swallow hard. This was exciting but slightly terrifying at the same time, his body responding to Pierre’s touch, dick stirring, while the reasonable part of his brain didn’t seem too keen on the idea of fooling around at 200 kph.

He put his right hand back on the wheel and gripped it tightly, as if to prove a point - to whom exactly, he had no idea. Certainly not to Pierre, who by now had unfastened his seatbelt and was leaning over into Charles’ personal space, eyeing him from up close, knuckles ghosting over his crotch. He was teasing and Charles only felt himself grow harder, biting his lip in an attempt to hide the effect Pierre had on him and save himself the slightest chance to back out of this. 

But instead of rejecting Pierre and telling him to buckle up again, he whined impatiently, hips bucking up against Pierre’s hand. Getting off in his car was a deep, dark fantasy of his, and the prospect of it coming to life overpowered any safety concerns that popped up in his head. He wanted this, and if Pierre was so willing to make it happen he wasn’t going to pass on it.

Yet he wasn’t ready for Pierre to suddenly bend over and bury his head in his lap. “I wanna suck you off. Can I?”, he asked, and _Good Lord_, Pierre was at it again, pushing all the right buttons cause who was he to say no to that? This was going to be even better than his wildest fantasies. Charles zoned out for a second, lost in the realisation of what was about to happen, and only just noticed the car starting to drift off into the adjacent lane and caught it.

“Jesus, Pierre.” Charles blinked, panic joining the arousal flowing through his veins as it hit him what really was at stake here. He forced himself to focus on the road again, but it proved difficult with Pierre’s mouth only inches from his dick. “You’re gonna get us killed.” His voice sounded a bit shaky and he could feel his heart racing in his throat. Maybe he had underestimated the danger here, if he was already losing the car just thinking about Pierre’s mouth on him.

Pierre laughed, unfazed, and reached into Charles’ underwear to pull him out over the elastic waistband of his sweatpants. “You drive a racing car around corners at 300 kph but you can’t handle this? Come on, Charles.” He swirled his tongue around the tip, making Charles moan and push his head back into the headrest while he fought to keep his eyes from falling closed. “Besides, I could think of worse ways to die than with your dick in my mouth.”

_Goddamn._

Pierre’s lips slid down his length, hot and smooth and wet and Charles gave in, surrendering himself to the pleasure. His fingers itched to bury themselves in Pierre’s hair, the need to touch him already overwhelming, but for now he was fighting it. There was still a tiny part of his brain that was trying to hold on, telling him that keeping both hands on the wheel was the least he could do as he felt his focus slipping with every lick of Pierre’s tongue.

His eyes were directed at the road ahead, desperate for something to catch his attention but there was nothing to watch out for, no traffic, just darkness. He didn't even know where they were now, he had driven on this road a million times before but his sense of orientation was gone, a victim to the sensations Pierre was giving him.

And so everything faded into the background, the sound of the engine, the glowing digits on the screen in front of him, _220, 230_, he kept going faster without even knowing how, he didn’t know anything anymore except that his whole body felt turned on, every single fibre of it.

Pierre was steadily bobbing his head now, tongue flat against the underside of his cock and Charles thought about how this could end, his beautiful car smashed into a tree or a bridge pillar, everything gone in the blink of an eye. Pierre’s words from moments ago echoed inside his head and he realized he was right. It was a twisted thought to have but it would be one hell of a way to go out like this.

But there was also the possibility that nothing would happen at all. And that thrill, that risk was pushing him towards his climax just as much as Pierre’s mouth, more intense than anything he had ever felt during a race because this wasn’t only speed and adrenaline. It was having control and at the same time giving it up completely, being close to death while simultaneously feeling more alive than ever. Like playing Russian roulette and his Ferrari was the gun, and all he wanted was to pull the fucking trigger and blow both their brains out - or not.

Either they were going to crash or he was going to come and Charles didn't care which it would be, his mind clouded with arousal, foot doing God knows what on the gas pedal, eyes half shut. He only cared about release.

“Pierre”, he gasped, his hand finally coming down into Pierre’s hair, messing up the carefully arranged streaks as he pulled and twisted them between his clammy fingers. Pierre moaned and it sent vibrations from Charles' dick through his whole body. He felt like he was about to burst. “Pierre, oh God.”

He felt his thighs tremble and now he hadn’t only lost control of the car but also of his body, hips helplessly failing to thrust up against the restraint of the seatbelt at the same time as Pierre moved to take him deeper and when he hit the back of his throat it finally happened, all the tension unloading at once when he exploded in Pierre’s mouth.

Charles nearly jerked the wheel in a reflex, overcome with blissful pleasure and that was when he finally gave in and pulled over, his foot slipping from the throttle and the car eventually coming to a halt by the side of the road. He was literally shaking by then, muscles still twitching from the force of his orgasm, the overstimulation of Pierre continuing to suck him dry and the amounts of adrenaline coursing through his system. 

Minutes passed and he sat there, eyes closed, panting and catching his breath, trying to process what had just happened. It seemed bizarre, like a crazy dream or movie, but when he looked over at Pierre he was reminded that it was real. Because Pierre appeared equally as fucked out, his cheeks flushed, lips red and swollen and an unambiguous wet patch at the front of his white jeans and Charles felt a sudden surge of emotion. 

He felt endless love and trust but also pride, pride of their connection and bond, how they would do crazy things like this and it brought them closer together. It was an integral part of their relationship, their passion for seeking thrill and excitement in any way that only they understood; they had so many memories, good and bad, happy and sad, wild and fun and also painful and Charles felt they connected them like partners in crime. Like they had their own little world and reality, a safe space no one else could breach or take away from them. Not even life with its cruel ways like they knew it, and certainly not death.

Charles reached out to cup Pierre's cheek in an attempt to express his affection somehow. "You okay?", he whispered, tracing Pierre's bottom lip with his thumb.

Pierre nodded and kissed the pad of his thumb. "Yeah. Just tired. And hungry." He smiled lazily and it went straight to Charles’ heart. “Can we get McDonald’s?”

Charles grinned and pulled Pierre in to steal a kiss, heart full. “We can get whatever you want, babe.” And it was true, he would have driven Pierre to Paris to get macarons right now if he had asked him to, just to make him happy and keep that smile on his face.

They looked at each other, caught in the moment and their feelings and then he started the car, once again driving smoothly through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> The car model is 488 Pista and Charles' number plate is 488P.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [NSX Explorations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933876) by [KyoukaiKanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata)


End file.
